The Generation Destination
by R0i
Summary: Ellie pointed to the date on the calendar: May 13. Something about the date made her spine tingle, it didn't feel right for some reason. As if something was going to happen. [FD:TNG Crossover]
1. The Dream

"Dad.. where are you?" Ellie walked around in the completely white place with her black attire making her stand out above all. It was pure nothingness, and the only thing that appeared to be something was herself and whatever she was walking on.

"Dad? Please.. I need you back.." She raised up her arms and pulled back the things that were covering her arms, revealing the many cuts she had placed upon herself in the past. She let some sort of noise escape her. By this time, she knew the cuts should have healed. A few remains such as a bit of darker skin was OK, but not the full cut as if she had just made them. And now the cuts were back. 

"But... how?" The self-inflections suddenly began to bleed .. madly. Blood poured from the cuts, like a streaming waterfall, painting the ground of the white nothingness in crimson red. "Oh my god!" Ellie stepped away, but the blood simply continued to flow; it reached her knees before they slowed down any bit. 

"Dad! Help me! Please!!" A single tear was shed from either eye and El looked around the area for any signs of her father. She gasped loudly when she noticed two forms rising up from the pool of blood. As she wasn't sure of what they or it was, she attempted to communicate with the presence rising from the blood. 

"H-hello?" Ellie took a step foward, which in turn created a ripple effect that headed towards the two creatures. She got a better look at them now. Two animals, she was sure of it. One looked like a badger.. the other one she wasn't to sure on. That moment didn't last long, as a memory of her dad and herself when she was younger flashed through her head. She clearly remembered her pointing out animals and fishing with her father and her father laughing and telling his daughter about the animals and things.

'That's a fishhawk, El. This is a very good bird and power, but a very bad sign. It means you should beware of a potentially dangerous and lethal accident. Heh, at least that's what everyone believes..' 

"Why would a Fishhawk and a Badger be coming up from my blood." And suddenly, they both screamed out at her. 

"BEWARE!"

"AAH!" Ellie shot up in her bed, her heart pounding and her body covered in sweat. "It was.. just a dream." When she said this, she slowly pulled back the sleeves to her black pajama shirt to check for any cuts. There were still signs she did it, but by now, they were healed; she just had to make sure it was a dream. El looked over to her digital clock. It read exactly 1:00. 

"Since I'm up, I might as well get me something to eat." She climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes for a moment. Ellie continued towards and into the kitchen, where she first opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the carton of milk, setting it down on the counter. After pulling a few cookies from the assigned cookie jar and placing them next to the milk, she passed by the refrigerator to get a cup, but stopped and looked at the calendar that hung from a magnet in the shape of dice.

Today was the trip to technology enhanced zoo, the first of its kind. A few of the teachers had decided to work a learning project into it, by having them examine the animals and write reports and see how the technology helped the zoo, all fitting a different teachers needs. Ellie pointed to the date on the calendar: May 13. Something about the date made her spine tingle, it didn't feel right for some reason. As if something was going to happen. But she was way to tired to give a care at the moment. El shrugged it off and went to get a cup from the cabinet and pour herself some milk. She grabbed the cookies, taking her drink and returning back into her room.

The two things were set down on Ellie's table side counter. She climbed back into bed and grabbed one of the cookies, nibbling on it for a moment. A few thoughts of what could go on today crossed her minds, such as seeing a gorilla or a chameleon, and getting to see how the technology enhanced the way the caretakers took care of the facility. Her had happened to peek over to her clock, where her eyes stayed glued at for a period. Apparently, it was broken. The LCD display still read 1:00, as if she never left the room. 

"Another thing broken in this house.. I'll fix it later." Ellie took a small bite out of the cookie and sipped her milk before she got comfortable and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. Ellie wouldn't have time to get the clock fixed, if all continued to way things did. No more than a couple seconds after she'd fallen asleep, the clock decided it wanted to change times. The current time read 1:80. 


	2. Reading the Signs

"Man, I still don't see what some technology zoo is supposed to teach me." Spinner leaned on Paige for a bit, who stared over to Jimmy at the table across from them.

The entire gang were on a tour bus, heading back from the first zoo to have technology based around it the way that one did. Snake, Ms. Kwan, and Ms. Hatzilakos were at the front of the bus, near the bus driver, just conversation about, talking about the zoo.

In the seat behind them were Toby and Kendra were chit chatting, mainly about some animé they'd been reminded off at the zoo. To the two seat towards the left of the bus, JT and Liberty, with JT cracking jokes making Liberty laugh nonstop. Behind those two, were Chris and Emma, talking about DJing and Chris trying to get Emma to talk a little bit about wild life. To the opposite side was Terri and Hazel, talking about Rick. Behind them, all kissed up and laughing was Marco and Dyland, Ashley and Craig doing the same thing in the opposite two seats. Behind the gay couple, was Manny, all by herself staring out of the window, thinking. And Paige was sitting at the table that happened to be in the back. She was on one side by herself, while Jimmy and Spinner were opposite her at the other side of the table. Sean was another loner, sitting behind Ashley. Ellie was very far into the back of the bus, actually at the very end, past the people sitting at the table. She, too, was by herself, but that's the way she wanted it. There were a bunch of other students, but they were new faces, mainly in Kendra's grade.

"Alright, listen up guys." Snake stood up and grabbed the microphone and spoke into it, his voice booming throughout the entire bus. "We're running a little low on gas right now, so we're going to stop by a gas station and let you all out to get some snacks if you need to. Just remember to be quick about it." The bald man smiled and was the first one to get off of the bus; Ms. Kwan and Hatzilakos sat there, eating some sandwiches they had prepared earlier, talking and enjoying themselves.

All of the students, all 30 of them, rushed off of the bus and into the gas station, money flinging out before they had reached the door.

"Hey, El. What's up?" Ashley had chirped in beside her, the two walking into with the crowd. "You got any money?"

"Hey. Nothing really.. " Ellie stepped into the place and immediately set forth towards the drinks area. "I probably have about 10 bucks left. A soda and maybe some candy is all I'm getting." She smiled, crossed her arms, and looked over to her friend.

Ashley picked up a candy bar on the way there and had been examining it while they were walking. "Yea, that's about all I have either. Maybe we should go mooch off someone else." She smiled again and stopped by the glass doors, looking over all of the soda selections.

"Do you know how broke people are these days?" The young goth opened the door blocking the sodas and pulled out a Dr. Pepper and looking over to Ashley. "Hey, did you really learn anything from that zoo? It was.. interesting."

"Are you serious? That place was dullsville. I did all I had to do and Craig and I spent the rest of the day together." She smiled, continuing their walk around the store, peeking over the candy.

"Lucky you." They headed towards the counter and waited in line. "So.. You and Craig. Have you all.. done anything yet?"

"No.. not yet. And, I'm not going to get pressured like I did with Jimmy. I'm going to wait until the moment feels completely right. Hey.. do you think I should go buy some .. some.. condoms, just in case? I may have a couple at my - "

"Ash.. " Ellie touched her friend's shoulder. " It'll be fine. If you don't feel your time is near, then don't buy them. It could be a waste of money right now." She smiled and put her hands back to her side. Something about what she said made her spine tingle for a bit. For some reason it didn't make her feel better when she stared out into the parking lot through the glass doors. There she saw a man pull a cigarette from his pocket, and also a box of matches. He put the cancer stick into his mouth and opened the box of cigarettes, spilling the contents all over the ground. She couldn't see where they all went, but she was actually kinda glad the man couldn't smoke - he could have blew up the place if the match exploded from the gasoline.

"El, c'mon. We're up next." Ashley poked her friend in the arm, who awoke from her daze and stepped up to the counter.

"Just put it all together. It'll be quicker." Ashley looked over to her friend and nodded and mouthed 'Thanks!' Ellie simply winked and took out the money she had in her pocket.

"That'll be.. Six dollars and sixty-six cents.. Wait, that can't be right..Shouldn't be that much for only three things." The man re-did the calculations on the cash register once more and came up with, once more, $6.66. "Hold on.. let me call the manager."

Wow, Ellie thought. 666.. What a coincidence. She shrugged off the mysteriousness to the price and waited for the man behind the desk to return. Shortly, him and the manager returned and sorted out the price and the two headed off towards the bus.

"Everyone, hurry! Back onto the bus! We don't have much time to waste. Let's hurry!" Snake was rushing everyone back onto the bus. Ashley and Ellie were the last ones, due to the fact that they were held up.

"Sorry we're late. The man had to call the manager to check some prices." Ashley chipped in and hopped onto the bus right after Snake. Ellie had noticed something strange. The matches were still on the ground from where the man had dropped them. And they seemed to fall into some sort of order, like they were spelling out something.

"E.... n....d. End?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Ellie! Come on!" Ms. Kwan had finally spoke for one of the first times in the entire trip. Ellie looked over to the teacher.

"Sorry, Ms. Kwan. Got a little distracted." She hopped onto the bus and headed into the back where her seat was.

Ellie sat down and got herself comfortable and pulled out her radio, setting the ear phones on her ears and flipping through the preset radio stations. Most of them were static, due to the fact that they were in a slightly different area. She had stopped when she heard the weirdest mixture of voices come from the changing radio.

"'And in news today, a bus blows up in .... with .... Degrassi Community School students ... There is no.... survivors.'" Ellie was shocked at how the words had pieced themselves together, forming a perfect little sentence that scared the shit out of her. Suddenly, the bus shook and the bus driver's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Sorry about that kids, just a little bit of trouble. No biggie." Ellie was relieved, easily spooked by the sudden shaking of the bus. The woman placed her radio on some channel that played decent music and stared out of the window just as the bus came to a red traffic light. Her eyes scanned over the area, taking notice to the billboards and the people in their cars, and the signs to the stores that were up. In particular, one place stood out, a fashion place.

"Paige would love the.. " El read over the sign that was displayed in the window.. " badger coat and the fish hawk feathers for her hair." She saw Paige peek above her seat and stare back towards her, but Ellie didn't care at the moment.

She leaned all the way back into her seat and flipped onto another radio station a few seconds after the bus pulled away from the intersection and were heading back to school. On the radio was some song she was certain she heard before. El knew the name of it a second later: 'Blow Up' by Devo. The young woman mouthed the words to herself for a moment before she stopped and stared down to her musical device once more. The words scared her, like what she said at the gas station, and the man dropping the matches, and the way the matches spelled out a word.

Something didn't feel right. It didn't feel right. Especially after the fact that the dream she had had last night was remembered. The badger and the fish hawk. They had told her to beware.. and now all of a sudden, strange things were happening.

And suddenly, she knew why those two animals told her to beware.

  
  



	3. The Signs Come True

Unknown to anyone, there was a foreign object traveling through the bus's gas tank. At the gas station, when the man was refilling their tank of gas, a few of the spilled matches had been dropped into the tank and were busy making their way through the gas tank, heading towards the engine. One match got stuck under a valve.

The bus shook another time and this time the smell of smoke filled the entire area of the bus. The bus driver made another announcement over the intercom, slowing down to a stop at the newest red light.

"Excuse us, but we're having a few difficulties. So, at the next stop we can get to, I'll pull over and check out the engine." By this time, the match had been unstuck and pushed towards the back of the tank again, but another match was coming up to take its place.

"Can someone hand me a bottle of water from back there please?" Ms. Kwan asked Liberty, who sent the message through to the back of the bus, who in return sent a chilled bottle of water up to Ms. Kwan. "Thanks."

This new match got stuck under the same valve as the first one, and with it caused the bus to shake. Ms. Kwan's unopened bottled water slipped from her hand just as the bus driver was putting on some speed. The bottle of water rolled under the brake just as the driver was attempting to stop. Sadly, he wasn't able to. The driver frantically tried to push down harder and harder on the brake, but his attempts were useless. Skidding on all wheels, the bus tipped and flipped over, tumbling across the road creating a mess of traffic in its wake.

All of the passengers on the bus screamed, including the adults. They all held onto their seats until the bus happened to make its stop ... upside down. Most children were now laying atop the top of the bus while others were dangling from their seats. Some were unconscious and others were slightly active. Either way, no one was dead... yet. Just as the first signs of life emerged from the rubble of students, the engine revved up for some reason, causing the spark plug to spark. The match was light and the entire stick flamed up. Gas seeped onto the burning flame.. and the entire front section of the bus exploded.

Screams filled the area just as Ellie could hear the sounds of sirens from outside. The young goth's eyes shot open and she scrambled from her place on the top of the bus towards the back more, pushing herself up against the wall. She could see a flamed students moving around for a moment before he - or she - collapsed and died. A tear fell and she attempted to push herself against the wall more, as if she could simply phase through it.

"Help.. me." Ellie clearly heard a male's voice cry out and she threw herself to her knees to crawl towards where she thought she could hear it. The voice was a newer student, someone she hadn't really recognized or knew of yet. A shard of glass was impaled through his chest, and the blood was oozing out from the sides.

"Oh .. shit." El felt like puking, or even just running away. But both couldn't happen at the moment. Ellie grabbed the glass and pulled it out, causing the release of even more blood. The majority landed on herself and she flung whatever she could off of her arms. As luck would have it, some of the splashed blood flew out of a window and the wind blew it towards the bus slowly.

Ellie seemed to be the only one conscious or unharmed towards the back of the bus, and she made it her duty to try to help whoever she could. The girl made her way back towards the back of the bus after she pulled out the shard of glass, set on saving whoever she could while she had time. But the wind picked up, and those splashed of blood were brushed into the slowly dying flame. It flared up and set fire to the rest of the gas tank that remained attached to the bus. Whatever was left of the burning bus, from the remaining front to the back, was now destroyed as the entire bus blew up, killing the remaining students.

[Sorry.. it's all I could think of. Don't worry though. Next time, I'll make the chapters longer. Hopefully at least 2,000 words a chapter. :P Promise. And if anyone can teach me how to use the HTML for the stories, it'd be helpful.]


	4. De Ja Vu

"El, come on. We're up next." Ashley poked her friend in the arm, who was now sweatly horribly. Ashley grabbed Ellie by the arm, set all of their stuff down on the counter, and turned to her El. "Ellie... is there something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ellie immediately checked her surroundings, not believing any of this to be true. She could've just sworn all of them had been killed. All of them had just died seconds before, and now they were.. all alive. She stared out of the glass doors, towards the man who had dropped the matches second earlier.

"That'll be.. Six dollars and sixty-six cents.. Wait, that can't be right..Shouldn't be that much for only three things." Ellie snapped her head towards the cashier when he spoke and broke out in another sweat, taking a few steps back. "Hold on.. let me call the manager."

"Six.. six.. six!" Ellie made a dash outside towards the matches. This can't be happening, she thought to herself. Don't tell me this is the- He thoughts were cut short by what she saw on the ground. "E.. n.. d."

"El! Is something wrong?" Ashley had made her way over to Ellie, who by now was staring around the entire area. "Why'd you freak like that?"

"Ashley, the bus is going to explode! I swear it! Do not get back on that bus!"

"Ellie, c'mon. Stop joking around. Just because the price was accidentally 666 doesn't mean we'll be hurt."

"Im serious, Ash. Please.. trust me. If you never trust me again, trust me on this! Please!" Ellie started crying, crossing her arms and looking in a different direction.

"A-alright. How are we - " Ashley turned her head towards Snake, who had just called everyone onto the bus. "How are we supposed to get back to school then?"

Ellie thought about what she said for a moment. Her eyes widened when it suddenly dawned on her that everyone on the bus did die. "Ashley! We have to stop them from getting on the bus, too!" Almost knocking Ashley over, Ellie dashed towards the bus, stepping inside and grabbing the microphone for the intercom.

"Everyone needs to get off of the bus! It's going to explode with us on it!"

"Shut up, you freak." Paige turned her head towards Ellie as she made her way to the back of the bus to claim her seat.

No one was believing her. Even after she added "I just saw it explode!" That only caused the others to laugh. Why don't they believe me! She let another tear drop and she dropped the microphone, rushing off the bus and back into the store. 

"Dylan.. come on. We need to see if she's alright." Marco stood up and followed after her, Dylan doing the same. They chased after Ellie into the store.

"Ms. Kwan, do you think I could run back in there for a second? I wanted to get something to eat on the way home, but we didn't have enough time." Emma stood up and leaned over so Ms. Kwan could see her better.

"Sure, Emma. Just make sure you're back soon." Ms. Kwan grabbed the fallen microphone. "If you forgot to get something, you better go and get it now." A few more students stood up and left the bus. The remaining simply stayed were they were and talked.

Meanwhile, Ashley had found Ellie bawled into a corner, knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried within her legs, and cries could clearly be heard from a distance.

"El, are you ok?"

"No! No one listned to me! And they're all going to die! And none of them believed me.." She reburied her head and continued her cries.

Marco and Dylan approached the two women slowly. Dylan kneeled down and attempted to comfort Ellie, but she rejected the touch.

"If it makes you feel any better, we.. believe you." Dylan tried again, reaching her hand over to hers. She didn't reject it this time, which was good. "But the bus is our only way back. And if you really did see the bus explode, wouldn't we all be dead?"

Finally, the crying woman had stopped and he looked over towards Dylan, blinking her red eyes. "I.. I guess so." Maybe she was day dreaming to much. Maybe her little spaz had branched off from when the man was about to smoke. "But .. the mat-"

"Ellie, come on. Do you really believe you saw the bus blow up?" Ashley smiled and put out her hand to help her up. "C'mon.. On the way back we can just explain it was a tactic to spend some extra time - and money - here."

"Kay." That made her feel entirely better. Somehow, it just did. She took the hand and stood up to her feet, brushing off the dust that had collected on her black clothing. The four made their way towards the front, just as the students were coming back from the cashier and the bathroom.

"Ellie, you okay?" Jimmy was the first one to say something. Everyone else simply backed him up.

"You really thought I was going crazy huh?" Ellie put on a smile and continued to head towards the bus, pushing open the glass doors. "I guess I do owe the drama club sponser a chance to meet the worlds greatest actor." They laughed and joked around with her on their way back to the bus. Ellie smiled again and looked over to Ashley who winked, and she returned her gaze forward. Suddenly she stopped. Everyone else did as well, except Snake.

"El.. what's wrong now?" Marco looked around in front of them, only spotting two animals chasing each other.

"The.. the fish hawk! And... the badger!" Suddenly, scenes from her de je vu experience came rushing back to her. Her dream last night..

"Come on kids. We're running out of time!" Snake sighed loudly and walked back over to the children, attempting to convince them to move along.

Ellie once again attempted to stop them from getting on the bus, but they simply ignored it as practice for the drama club. Then a single sound made her heart stop beating. The sound she remembered hearing when the bus exploded in her vision: the engine revving.

The entire bus exploded at once this time, and not in sections. The group of 12 who survived - Dylan, Marco, Jimmy, Ashley, Terri, Hazel, Manny, Sean, Emma, Snake and Ellie herself - were now all pushed back and laying down on the ground. Some were bleeding because of broken glass in their arms, but none of them were dead.

Ellie lifted herself up off the ground and stared at the destruction she foresaw. The other 11 began to stand, but all of their eyes were focused on her.

--

"And in news today, a bus blows up at a gas station. On it were children from Degrassi Community School. They were coming back from a field trip when there bus suddenly exploded for no reason. Police are still investigating what could be the cause of the explosion. Out of the ones who died, a few survived. Those few will remain nameless until further notice." A lady on the TV announced, a semi-large picture of the debree to her right.

"Ellie, the chief wants to see you know." She was the last one to be questioned. Everyone else's parents had picked them up once their interview was over. Of course, El couldn't be sure her mom was even going to come. She sighed and stood up from the bench, taking her eyes off the TV and walking into the chief of police's office. There was an empty seat right in front of the desk; she took her seat and stared at the man across from her.

"So, I hear you knew the bus was going to explode. How?" The slightly chunky man in the blue suit asked her. His eyes went from the papers concerning the explosion to her, back and forth.

"I.. I saw it. I swear." She couldn't stare at him anymore. Her eyes darted over to her left.

"Saw it where?"

"..At the gas station.. on the road. I just saw it. I saw it explode before it happened.."

"Were you taking any drugs, hu-"

"No. I'm not nor was I on anything. I'm telling you I saw it before it happened." A tear fell from her right eye.

"Well, even through we're glad you saved 12 people from the explosion of Elegance Tour's Bus 180, we're going to be keeping an eye on you."

"Fine, whatever." Ellie shot up and ran out of the police station all the way home. Something about the bus and everything that was going on just made her run faster. Like she should be running, trying to escape someone. Or something.


End file.
